


Everybody Breaks a Glass

by gogogadgetnerd, super_batflash (gogogadgetnerd)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogogadgetnerd/pseuds/gogogadgetnerd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogogadgetnerd/pseuds/super_batflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Mmm those legs.' Wally flushes bright red and glares hard at Apollo who smirks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Necessary Warnings: some brief (seriously if you blink you miss it) sexual innuendo
> 
> Yes I totally ripped the song of from Lights, totally my new favorite singer btw, but seriously that song is like so good.
> 
> The first of what I hope to by many little snippets of genderbent Wally/Artemis and everyone else in the YJ cartoon!verse.
> 
> And I so don't have a fem name for Robs yet so suggestions would be great but until I get one she'll just be Robin.
> 
> (Yes I know I totally cheated and left Kaldur's name that same but whatever this is my fic so you can suck it!)

'Mmm those legs.'

Wally flushes bright red and glares hard at Apollo who smirks.

'I can hear you y'know! We can all hear you!'

She sends through the link and flushes further at his response.

'Oh I know.'

Wally's not sure how to respond to that but it doesn't matter Kaldur orders Apollo out of the room seconds later anyway. Who the hell did that guy think he was anyway? Wally was irate; grinding her teeth and muttering curses under her breath.

'Dude, relax.'

Robin tells her, or thinks at her, this whole Martian mind-link thing still took some getting used to. She frowns at her friend's response. Relax, relax Robin wanted her to relax.

'Yes, I want you to relax.'

She repeats, and Wally glares because Robin was supposed to be her best friend which meant Robin was supposed to be on her side.

'Dude, seriously? I am on your side, but we also have a job to do so you need to calm down so we can get this done.'

Wally sighs heavily but does try to relax.

'Fine I'll relax now, but later…oh just wait until later.'

Wally sends -or thinks or says or whatever- to Robin, who nods in response.

'Ooh a vague empty threat, I'm so scared!'

Comes Apollo's sarcastic retort and Wally decides then and there that she no longer hates the new guy she loathes him.

'I love you too babe.'

Wally seethes and lets out a sound that resembles an angry cat.

Apollo smirks, because yeah this was a lot more fun then he thought it would be.

And Robin, Robin is just whelmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate him." Wally says to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this one is Wally bitching to everyone about how much she 'hates' Apollo and everyone being all like shut-up and kiss already 'cause you obviously love him.
> 
> And Yeah I got to use Roy who is a bitch to write with a uterus like really, why are you so difficult for. I figured it would make sense if I made his girl name Harper 'cause...it just makes sense.
> 
> (And when I say 'Superwoman' I'm mean genderbent Superman cause I'm sure if he was a girl his tits would be huge)

"I hate him." Wally tells Harper.

She is trying for a frown but it comes out as a pout.

"You don't hate him." Harper tells her and Wally's pout becomes more defined because Harper was talking like she didn't even care.

"Yeah I do." She insists crossing her arms over her chest with a stubborn nod.

Harper rolls her eyes, "No you really don't." she tells Wally, still sounding apathetic about this whole situation.

"I do." Wally says, and now it just sounds like she's whining.

"You don't even know him." Harper points out.

"So," Wally says "I don't have to know him to hate him."

Harper snorts, "Whatever," she says and kind of just lets Wally rant about Apollo because Wally was always a little slow on the uptake, and it might take her a little while to realize that she actually really likes this Apollo guy. And Harper was one of her best friend's so she'll listen to Wally rant about this now, and be there when she needs to really talk about it later.

"He thinks he's so great just cause he can like use a bow and arrow but he's not even half as good as you." Wally is saying, and while yeah that was a decent ego boost Harper's seen Apollo use that bow and Wally is being maybe a little unfair. "Plus he's always like objectifying me and being totally pervy and stuff."

Harper snorts to herself here because really Wally? Really? Do you have any idea what you're like when you get going? But then Harper's never really used that against Wally because flirty was kind of her default setting. Wally doesn't necessarily do it on purpose it was kind of like breathing to her.

"And he ruined the whole like," and here Wally stops for a second so she can yawn "team cause you were supposed to be with us and," another yawn "now he's acting like he can replace you or something." Wally is coming to the end of her rant and is now considerably more subdued, eye lids drooping because wow she had no idea she was so tired.

"You can't stay here." Harper says firmly even as she's getting up to go look for clean sheets and a pillow for the couch.

"I'm not." Wally says even as she's starting to lie down and make herself comfortable. "He has an ego bigger then Superwoman tits, and it's not even justified." Wally's murmuring trying hard to stay awake and failing miserably.

"Yeah sure I know." Harper is agreeing to Wally who's still kind of murmuring to herself, as she tucks her best friend in.

"Hey Harper," Wally calls out before the other has a chance to leave the room, she stops in the door way but doesn't turn around.

"Yeah?" Harper responds kind of wishing Wally would just go to sleep already because she can guess where this is going.

"You should join the team." Wally calls softly from the couch, "Everyone's really cool I mean Supergirl's kinda stand-offish but she's way cool when you get to know her, and Megan is so cute. And I mean Apollo's an asshole but Kaldur's there too."

Harper really doesn't want to turn around and tell Wally no again, because Wally was one of her best friends and she hated having to look at the way her face crumples whenever she does say it. But she can't join not after what happened with the League and Green Arrow, it was just too much. Fortunately though she doesn't have to say anything because when she turns back around Wally's already fast asleep.

"Idiot." she mutters fondly under her breath.

.:.

"I hate him." Wally tells Robin.

She 'hm's in response only paying half attention to what Wally was saying, she's only heard this rant about a hundred times.

"No seriously, like I really hate him." Wally says again trying to get Dixie's attention.

"Oh I'm sure you do." Dixie says and Wally glares at her.

"Stop ignoring me." Wally whines and Dixie rolls her eyes because Wally always seemed to be more trouble then she was worth.

"I'm not ignoring you." Dixie says flatly even though it's painfully obvious that she is.

"Yes you are." Wally whines still pouting softly, she hits Dixie lightly on the arm.

"Well can you blame me. All you ever talk about anymore is how much you 'hate' Apollo." Dixie grunts irritatedly because yeah, Wally was definitely getting on her last nerve.

"Sorry," Wally mumbles softly flushing slightly "I'll just be quiet."

And Wally actually does make good on her promise, she is quiet, for all of thirty seconds.

"I'm just saying, like who does he think he is anyway, y'know? Like he's amazing or something, he has an ego bigger then Superwoman's tits. And for what?"

Dixie sighs and turns back to her laptop completely ignoring Wally, not that the other would notice now, she was half-way through one of her longer rants. Dixie sincerely hopes she'll get to be there when Wally finally realizes how she really feels about Apollo because yeah that would be fun.

.:.

"I hate him." Wally tells Megan.

He frowns slightly at this revelation, it wasn't angry, he looked more confused than anything. Like he couldn't understand the meaning of the word hate. Wally wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't, Megan was way sweet like that.

"He's not so bad." Megan tells her but Wally's not having.

"He's an asshole." she spits, and Megan flinches at the tone of her voice. "Sorry he's just so infuriating y'know?"

"I think you'll like him once you get to know him." Megan replies and Wally pouts because that's what everyone keeps telling her, you can't hate Apollo you don't know him. Well Wally does know how she feels thank-you very much.

"I don't have to know him to hate him." Wally replies and really she feels like a broken record.

"Well, Conner hated me at first," Megan points out and it looks almost painful for him to say those words. "But then she got to know me, and we're fine now." He finishes with a small smile.

Wally resists the urge to grimace at that she knows those two are 'fine' now; they're so 'fine' it's almost disgusting.

"Yeah but Apollo's not like you, you're different." Wally says with a small smile that quickly turns into a flirty one when she adds "In a really cute way." She's not stupid she knows Conner will end up with Megan but that doesn't mean she can't try.

"Just give him a chance Wally." Megan tries, completely ignoring Wally's previous comment. Wally's not really sure if he just doesn't get it or if he just doesn't want to.

"Sure, anything for you." Wally says with a giggle that's not nearly as attractive as she'd like to think it is.

.:.

"I hate you." Wally tells Apollo.

His smirk is a immediate and he responds with a prompt "Love you too." After Wally's retreating form.

She's trying to pretend she didn't hear him but they both know she did, which just makes her even more irritated.


End file.
